Grit
by TheBreakingDawn333
Summary: Seth's father is killed by Sam Uley, and Seth wants blood. So he hires a bounty hunter named Jacob Black, and is followed by a man named Emmett Cullen, who has his own reasons to find Sam. Based loosely off of the movie True Grit. M for Lemon,language,etc
1. My Own Sense Of Justice

Grit

**Hello my pretty reviewers =] this story is a bit out of nowhere but I'm liking the idea so we are just gonna roll with it Hahaha. Anyway, this story is based on the 2010 movie True Grit by the Coen Brothers. Except this story will take place in modern times.**

**To quickly set up the story, Seth Clearwater is out to avenge the murder of his father Harry Clearwater. The killer? Sam Uley. The Police won't do anything, so he hires a local Bounty Hunter named Jacob Black, who he has heard has 'True Grit'. Unfortunately, Jacob Black is...well, he's a drunk. And he also wears an eye patch and is very trigger happy. Meanwhile, a man named Emmet Cullen has come all the way from Texas to find Uley, and bring him back so he can receive the death penalty for killing a famous Actor/Author. So the three set out across Washington and across the US to find Sam Uley, and bring him to justice. I am actually quite excited for this story, and to appease a few unruly fans, Hahaha, yes, after this story I will be making The Black and Clearwater Detective Agency 3, and yes, this will be the final one.**

**Anyway, let us begin chapter 1! Oh, and this entire story will be from Seth's POV, no POV changes…at least I am pretty sure there won't be any.**

"_I run wild through the streets of nowhere …ironic, as I'm looking for somewhere."_

_-Me-_

**Chapter 1: My Own Sense of Justice**

My father always found that, with a little whistle and a happy thought, the bad shit would just disappear from his life and he could find a little happiness through all the grit and grim.

Well fuck that.

"Is this him?" The mortician asked. He pulled back the plastic sheet and there was my father, a bullet hole the size of a nickel right in the middle of his forehead.

"Ya that's him." I said, not really feeling any sadness or guilt at the moment, just anger.

"This is Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes, this is my father." I repeated.

"Ah well then you just need to sign a few things…"

Hello, my name is Seth Clearwater. I am 15 years old, though I look older or so I am told. To quickly explain, I am here in Forks Washington, some hick town no one's ever heard of, because my father was shot and killed by a man named Sam Uley. My father was here on some business of some kind, I'm not really sure, and he was killed for the money in his pocket, which didn't amount to much. The local Sheriff found the body and called us, us being me my younger sister and my mother. They wanted us to confirm who the body was so I volunteered to go in my mother's steed; she was not a bright woman and was stricken with grief. To be honest, I was smarter than her, and I was half her age. Anyway, that's why I was here, 200 miles away from home.

"The Chief Swan still needs to see ya, about your father's car and things."

"Indeed." I said, I sighed.

"When does the next train leave for my home?" the mortician shook his head.

"About 5 minutes from now." I sighed again.

"Seems I'm staying in a hotel tonight."

"Seems so, the body will be shipped back tomorrow to your home Mr. Clearwater."

"Don't call me that, I am not an old man." I said. I left and was soon at the police station.

"Ah Mr. Clearwater, thank you for coming over, I know this must be a shock…"

"It's not Mr, and for me no it isn't, I am angry more than anything, there was something about my father's things?" He seemed surprised but nodded.

"Your father had a couple things on him…" he pulled out a small bag filled with two things. My father's wallet and a simple black handgun.

"The Wallets been emptied so…"

"I already canceled his cards." I said taking it and putting it in my shirt pocket. I then grabbed the gun and let the ammo clip fall out. Two bullets were inside.

"I will leave it unloaded if it makes you feel better, and yes I know how to handle the gun." I stated just before he started speaking, which I knew he would.

"I…as long as you don't use it…"

"It won't be used in this town." I said which didn't seem to satisfy him.

"What of the investigation?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Uley's place was empty, he's left town but I hear he is back with his old biker gang again."

"Figures, what are the plans to pursue him?" The man seemed surprised.

"What?"

"Pursue and capture, send him to jail so he can get a death sentence." I said. He seemed shocked.

"Um…" I put the gun in a small pocket in my close fitting green jacket. It fit perfectly.

"Well you see…he's left the area…it's no longer in my jurisdiction."

"Excuse me?" I snapped. He jumped a little.

"Look kid, I can't do anything about this, it's not under my…"

"Blah blah blah." I said, shutting him up.

"That man is going to pay sir for killing my father, I will make sure of that." He frowned.

"Look I know you are sad and angry right now…"

"Oh good lord, you aren't going to try the sympathy shit with me. I am not sad or angry, I simply want justice, and since you aren't going to do anything…" I frowned and he sighed.

"Look kid…this place…Forks I mean, this place is a town full of Bounty hunters. If you really want this guy caught, I suggest getting one." I nodded.

"Sounds perfect, tell me, who's the best?" he walked around the desk and started walking out, he ushered for me to follow and we walked outside. He pulled out a cigarette and lit up before talking.

"Well there are three I can recommend. There's a man named Rooster who is an excellent shot, he is a bit high priced though. There's a man named Black, Jacob Black, he is even priced and always gets the job done, true grit that one is…but he is a drunk so be warned. Finally there is Mason, just Mason, who isn't much of a shot but is low priced and gets the target about 80 percent of the time." I thought for a minute before answering.

"Where can I find Black?"

I arrived 20 minutes later at a small inn, deciding to try to convince this 'Jacob Black' tomorrow to accompany me and kill Sam Uley. As I walked to the inn, I noticed a broad shouldered man with short black hair staring at me, watching with indifferent eyes. He was sitting on the front porch of the homey little inn, about 5 ft to the left of the door. I walked up the stairs, gaze nervously at him as he watched in silence. I opened the door and took one more look at him; he was still staring in uncomfortable silence. I quickly got inside.

"Why hello!" an old woman, about 60, said with a huge smile.

"How many my handsome little man?"

"Just me." I said, still feeling his eyes on the back of my neck. She handed me a small key and walked me up the stairs. I only had one small bag full of about 3 pairs of clothes and my bathroom essentials, it now cluttered behind me as I lazily wheeled it behind me as I was led to my room and told that they had breakfast from 7 AM to 10 AM every day. She then left me alone and I sighed as I stripped off my coat and tossed it on the bed. I pulled out my father's wallet and tossed it on the small nightstand with the lamp and TV remote on it. It also had a small alarm clock that said 10:54 PM on it. I sighed and stripped off my shirt and pants, leaving me in a pair of tight briefs. I pulled out my toothbrush and toothpaste and walked into the tiny bathroom. I brushed my teeth then let my briefs fall to the floor as I took a hot shower. I dried my hair quickly then walked out, not caring that the rest of my body was still wet. I fell on the bed nude and started falling asleep. I turned on the lamp, got under the covers, and before I fell into oblivion, I put the gun under my pillow, loaded and the safety on.

When I woke the clock said 8:10 AM. My first thought was that at least I hadn't missed breakfast. But before I started moving, I felt a chill run over my body. The covers were gone just leaving me open to the cool November air. I started getting up but then I felt them.

The eyes.

I ripped the gun out from under my pillow and jumped out of bed, my gun aimed right at his head. He had been sitting in the chair right in front of my bed, the dark haired man from the porch.

"Who are you." I snapped. He stayed silent, watching me, it made me feel uncomfortable, him staring and me being nude. What was even more embarrassing was that I had had…um well, morning wood. Though now it was only half hard.

"Who are you." I repeated, my hands only trembling slightly. Still silence.

"I know how to shoot this gun and if I have to I will kill you, I don't want to though, this gun is only supposed to shoot the man who killed my father. Just tell me who you are." He suddenly planted his left leg on the ground; it had been crossed over his right, and stood.

"Stay down." I snapped. He just kept walking forward.

"I mean it." I said seriously. He kept walking forward. I closed an eye and aimed right for his head and fired.

Click.

I stared blankly at the gun, why wasn't it firing? Suddenly the gun was plucked from my fingers and tossed on the bed.

"You should pick a better place to hide your weapons." He chuckled, he was about a foot and a half away from me now, finally stopping to stare once again.

"I…" he smiled and reached behind him and pulled out the clip. I was in shock, how in the hell did he manage to take the gun right out from under me…literally!

"Heavy sleeper." He chuckled, as if reading my mind. He turned and walked over to a black bag on the table I hadn't noticed before.

"How did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock, would make Bond proud." He said.

"Seriously?" I said with a frown. He laughed.

"No dude, you left the door unlocked." I frowned and sat on the bed. He tossed me a shirt from his black backpack.

"Cover yourself up, though if you stay nude I won't complain." He chuckled, I frowned.

"How old are you?"

"22."

"I'm 15." I said, that apparent trademark grin suddenly became the stoic look from before.

"Great, thanks for making me feel like a pervert."

"You are one ass, what do you want?" he sighed.

"I hear you are going after Uley." I stared surprised.

"Wow news travels fast, and you are?"

"Emmett Cullen, Private Investigator." He said, not offering his hand.

"I need to know if you know anything about the whereabouts of Uley."

"I don't right now, do you?"

"Last I heard was he was here, but I just missed him apparently."

"What do you want with him?" he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I am going to bring him back to Texas so he can be judged and sentenced to death." He chuckled.

"He killed a famous author and actor in Texas 8 months back and I've been after him ever since. Hired by the family of course."

"Geez, you aren't very good are you." He growled but I ignored him.

"He's a slippery bastard, whenever I get close, that damn biker gang, the 'pack', always is there to save his sorry ass."

"Ya well, I don't get why you broke into my room just to ask me that, when you easily could have spoken with me yesterday."

"This seemed more fun." He chuckled. I shook my head.

"Well I don't need your help and I don't think you need mine, so leave, I already am going to hire someone to help me kill him."

"Geez kid, you're 15 and you want to kill a man?"

"I'm avenging my father, I'll do whatever I need to do." He scoffed.

"And who are you hiring if I may ask?" I tossed his shirt on, it was so big it reached to my knees, and pulled on underwear and pants.

"Bringing the bad guy to justice." He chuckled to himself.

"This is my own sense of judgment, so don't judge me Cullen." He just shrugged.

"Sure, sure…repeat of question."

"Local bounty hunter…"

"Ah, no need for that, I'll just take you along with me if you want." I laughed without a hint of humor.

"A minute ago you wanted me to go home."

"Changed my mind, you're interesting."

"Oh, now I'm interesting, ha! You certainly have a different mindset…" I put all my things together, not wanting to leave my stuff incase that man decided to take a few things.

"Well I would much rather have a professional bounty hunter."

"I'm not professional?"

"Probably not, you're 22." I countered. He laughed.

"I suppose that's true."

"Just…get out of here, I expect you to be gone once I come back." I turned and left the room, all my possessions loaded up in my black backpack.

I arrived at the local general store 10 minutes later, I was asking about where I could find Jacob Black.

"Oh my word, what's a boy your age doing looking for a bounty hunter?"

"No offence ma'am, but it is none of your business." She stared at me sternly then shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, but you do realize who you are looking for right? Man's a legend round here…he's killed a lot of men." I just smiled.

"I see that as a bonus ma'am." She just sighed.

"Kids these days…he's at Newton's Bar down the road, on Elizabeth road, you can't miss it…all the bounty hunters in this town hoard there."

"Thanks ma'am." I turned to walk out.

"Wait!" I stopped at the door and turned.

"Fair warning, if Black gets threatened, he turns dangerous…if that man starts killing…stay out of the way." I nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." I walked down the road, since I had no car, in the cold chill of November. The sky was clear and the sun bright, but it didn't match the 30 degrees that was chilling my bones at the moment. Finally I arrived at the bar. The whole thing looked like a stereotypical biker bar, with the ramshackle sign that read in large capital letters 'NEWTONS BAR' except the W was broken in half so it instead read 'NEVTONS BAR'. The two windows on either side of the door had neon signs on them, one for Bud Light, the other said football. There were three motorcycles parked in front, with two other cars parked farther away, one was a Hummer, the other what looked like a Hybrid, which I found horribly ironic. After staring for god knows how long, I finally entered the place.

The inside was surprisingly nice; a jukebox was propped up against the back wall, with a man in a black scarf and an eye patch over his left eye sitting in a table right next to it. He was alone. There were another three tables in the bar, one empty while the others were occupied by two people talking in quiet, and the other occupied by a large group of loud, seemingly happy people, perhaps having some kind of private celebration?

I quickly tried to remember the description of Black and immediately I knew who he was, because in the description I had been given, I had been told he had an eye patch. I quickly walked over to him, no one taking notice of me besides the bartender, who gave me an odd look as she polished a shot glass. As I approached Black, the bartender, who is a she, seemed shocked that I was approaching him. I guess a lot of people don't approach him like I was.

I sat down across from him at the table, and he stared at me with one eye, no emotion on his face. His hair was short and black, his muscles surprisingly hard (I had been told he was a heavy drinker so I expected someone, well, fat). I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Mr. Black?" he stayed silent, watching me with curious eyes, er, eye, a curious eye.

"I'm Mr. Clearwater. And I would like to…use your services." Still he stayed silent, and still no emotion betrayed him.

"I can pay any price you need…I need you to find and kill someone, with my help." Now emotion crossed his face, a look of amusement, as if I must have been joking.

"His name is Sam Uley. He killed my father and I need him captured so I can kill him myself. For my father's sake." Now his tone turned emotionless once again.

"I hear he is traveling with a biker gang called 'The Pack'…"

"What about 'The Pack'." My eyes widened, the voice had come from behind me. Black was looking up slightly over my head. Suddenly a large, meaty hand was on my shoulder, gripping it with such intensity that it hurt.

"You want to kill 'The Pack'? Is that what you just said?" The loud party group had all gone silent, the two men who had been talking silently were gone from their places, now right behind me.

"Remove your hand from my shoulder." I snarled.

"Ha! You hear the mouth on this kid Collin?"

"I do Brady! This kid he sure has a mouth! We should take care of it for him…" I grabbed a silver butter knife from the table and stabbed it as hard as I could into one of the hands.

"Ah!" he let me go and I jumped up and tumbled unfortunately onto the ground. The two large men glared at me angrily.

"You little bastard!" I quickly reached into my pack and ripped out the gun and aimed it right at him. He stopped advancing forward.

"This gun, this bullet, they are not meant for you." I said.

"They are only meant for Sam Uley. But if you try to touch me I will not hesitate to kill you." I slowly got myself up.

"Now tell me where they are heading."

"P-Pittsburg, visiting the bosses family up there."

"Collin!" Brady snapped.

"I'm not dying for this shit! I just joined!"

"Fucking idiot!" He snarled, quickly turning around.

BANG

I stared in shock as Brady fell to the ground with a hole in his head. Some lady from the party group screamed and quickly ran, so did the rest of the party group. I stared at my gun, had I done that? No, I never pulled the trigger. I stared suddenly at Black, who had a silver handgun in his hand.

"First rule kid, never hesitate, especially if you say you aren't going to hesitate." He stood and quietly walked over to Collin.

"If you tell the pack about this, or try to fight me, I will kill you." I stared, he wasn't bluffing.

"Ok, I swear! Please I just…"

"Leave now and go home, forget everything involving the pack and what you just saw."

"O-ok." He turned and started running out.

"Slowly." Jacob said. He stopped running and slowly walked out. Black put the gun in a holster and sighed.

"Well, it seems we are heading to Pittsburg."

"Y-you…" The woman had said he was trigger happy…but I didn't think he could kill like that without even a flinch.

"I charge 500 bucks kid, and that's just to get you to the guy, for everyone I have to kill its $100 so you are currently at $600 dollars."

"100 technically, you haven't gotten me there yet." He stared and I could tell by the expression on the bartenders face I shouldn't be a smart ass.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, say what you want, you're paying me…sorry bout the mess Alice." He said, turning on the bartender. She just shook her head.

"Its fine…I'm used to it by now…better head off Jake, those people would have called the cops by now."

"Right…be seeing ya." He suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me to the door.

"Alright, now let's go see if we can find Mr. Uley." We walked out the door, him acting like he hadn't just shot a man in the head, and me somehow feeling safer with this man.

Sam Uley would soon pay.

**Alright well that is all there is in this chapter, I plan on about 6 chapters in this story. But they all will be very, very, long, about 3000 words each, like this one.**

**Anyway, I swear to make the final BAC after this one…haha and after I finish that I don't know WHAT I'll do. Haha so anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and PLEASE review. I like to know that my work is appreciated.**

**Love you guys!**


	2. Playing With Matches

Grit

**Well thank you for the wonderful reviews, I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Oh and I have planned out the story and yes, it is probably going to be around 6 or 7 chapters. Anyway, enjoy! Oh and as I said, the entire story is from Seth's POV so I won't keep putting blah, blah, blah POV, just reminding you so you don't freak over who is giving the inner monologue haha.**

**Chapter 2: Playing with Matches**

"So you want to kill a man, a little young aren't you?" Black said, taking a swig from his small little metal container, filled with something bitter smelling.

"I will have you know that I am 15 years of age, but very smart for my age." He became emotionless again.

"Bit scrawny for your age as well." I glared angrily at him.

"I am not!" He continued showing no emotion.

"You're brave, that's a good and bad thing to be.

We were in my room, thankfully that fool Emmett Cullen had left.

"Well anyway…we are going to have to leave in the morning if you want to get a head start…plus I need to stay out of town for about a week."

"Ya, about that…why did you kill that man?" He stared blankly at me with a single, chocolate brown eye.

"Why not?" he stood and pulled back the curtain on the window. Outside the world was black.

"Right…sleeping in here tonight."

"What? I only have one bed."

"Guess we're sharing…unless you want the police to catch me and lose your only shot at catching…"

"Fine!" I snapped. He stared at me before moving to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, go to bed and get some rest. We have a long drive ahead of us and we leave when the world starts lighting up again." He walked into the bathroom and suddenly the shower started.

"I need to do my bathroom things!" I growled.

"Then do them, I don't care, you're my boss remember?" I walked in, and there he was, nude and getting in the shower. I tried not to stare at his ripped back and perfect ass.

"How old are you Mr. Black?" he jumped in the shower and closed the curtain before answering.

"22."

"Seriously?" What where the chances I would meet two 22 year olds, both involving my search, on the same day?

"What? Hard to believe?" I stripped off my shirt and looked down, blushing at how hard I was, but choosing to ignore it.

"A little, I was told you have killed many men."

"As many as necessary." He said seriously. I just shook my head.

"But…you are so young."

"I am not going into details about my past, if that's what you are hoping for."

"I was just curious…" the curtain flew open, and his naked wet body greeted me.

"I have only told one person about my past, and that's because I trusted say person, got it?"

I couldn't speak; his area was leaving me speechless. Ripped stomach, huge arms, huge legs, and huge thing. He was like one of those ripped muscular Olympian statues I had seen in one of my history books at school.

Perfection.

"Good, you got it." He closed the curtain and I had the urge to touch myself.

"I will be right back." I said. I walked out, the key to the suit in my hand, and walked out, my T-shirt thrown on backwards. I quickly walked through the halls and into a bathroom. I quickly checked to make sure I was alone, and then stripped my pants down to my ankles in one of the stalls. I stared at my hardened cock and quickly started pumping it.

I didn't do this often. I found the act of masturbation degrading and vulgar…but seeing perfection like that…it was something I couldn't ignore. I had never wanted to ejaculate as much as I did then. I pumped myself roughly, precum spilling down my penis's head. I started breathing heavily as I got closer to that feeling.

Excluding this time, I had only done this three other times. The first when I was 12, and that was an accident. I had accidently stumbled onto a video of some man taking another man's thing in his ass and watching it had made my thing hard. I proceeded to hump a pillow, unsure why I had wanted to, and soon found myself cumming onto it. It had terrified me and I didn't do it again, until 5 weeks later. When the memory of how good it felt overtook me and I did it again to a picture of a shirtless famous actor in a magazine. After that, I swore I would never do it again, and I didn't for about 2 years until one day I had woken up and found my lower body covered in the cum. I had had a wet dream, a dream of the things in the video happening to me, causing me to orgasm.

After that, I had never masturbated or had a wet dream, not wanting to degrade myself with such unruly behavior…until seeing Jacob Black.

A little moan escaped my lips as that feeling started building up, feeling ridiculously good. I started to sweat. I groaned, my mind was filled with images of that man naked, touching my area, pressed his naked body up against mine, touching his perfect ass. He picked me up and letting me grind against his body until I released myself all over him.

I gave out a chocked sob as cum exploded out of me, all over the floor. I groaned, riding it out, until the feeling disappeared and I smacked my head, ashamed. I quickly pulled up my pants and walked back to the room. The shower was off and he was now dry, and now crawling into my bed, nude.

"Seriously?" I growled. He looked up, seeming bored.

"I sleep nude."

"Please at least put on pants."

"Fine, not worth losing money over." He jumped out and threw on loose sweat pants.

"Shirt too."

"Now you are asking too much." He said. I just sighed.

"Fine, not worth losing a bounty hunter over." I walked into the bathroom and said.

"Shower."

Before moving inside to take one, closing the door quietly behind me. I felt cleaner, physically and mentally, after the shower. I tossed on sweat pants and a baggy shirt before exiting the room. The lights had been turned off and Black sleep soundlessly in the bed, the eye patch still around his head. I was curious to see what was under that patch, but then he would wake up and probably leave out of anger, or just plain kill me. I think at that moment it hit me, what I was doing, what I had already done and seen.

The bar had shown me what was going to happen, what needed to happen, and for a brief second it scared me beyond belief. But then I remember seeing me dead father in the coronary and my resolve came back to me. I wanted to cry for my father, but there was no time for that, and no time for weakness.

I walked over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wanted to write a letter to my mother, telling her what I was doing, what I was going to do, and why I had to do it. Tell her I love her and that I would be back, hopefully.

I sighed and took a deep breath before coming up with what I wanted to say.

* * *

_Mother_

_I am to be leaving on a quest to look for father's killer. I have hired a bounty hunter, who is going to help me capture the man who killed father. Sam Uley is the man's name, in case you have already forgotten, I know you have memory troubles._

_Anyway, I will be back as soon as I can, but I honestly cannot say when that will be. Until he is dead I will continue searching. Leah's birthday is in 10 days, so please tell her I love her and that her big brother will be home soon, but be vague about that, as I said, I am unsure when I will be home._

_Please make sure you take care of things until I get home._

_Best wishes,_

_Seth_

_

* * *

_

I sighed as I stared at the letter, unsure exactly what to think of it. Perhaps it was too long? She is a very stupid person; I doubt she knows what vague means. I might as well say 'Best wishes! Home soon!' and be done with it. But I suppose it doesn't matter, as long as she at least tries to understand it.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, worn out and out of it.

"Bed time I guess."

"Quiet." I quickly turned.

"What?" Jacob was behind me, his guns in hand, by guns I mean two silver handguns, not his arms.

"Shh." He said quietly. He walked slowly over to the door, now 5 feet away from it. I looked down, and was shocked to see a shadow standing in front of the door. Jacob kneeled down, still 5 feet away, and waited. The shadow stayed for a second before moving away. Jake kept kneeling and I hid behind a wall, looking around the corner at the door.

Suddenly the light outside the door went out.

"Fuck." Black said, standing.

"Gather your stuff, now." I quickly started putting my things in my black back, getting out my gun and loading it, safety was turned off. I threw the backpack around my shoulder and waited, not bothering to toss on a shirt. I quickly ran in the bathroom, and threw those bath things in my bag. I gathered his things for him, and soon his bag was packed as well. It was small like mine, so I tossed that around my shoulder as well. I got back around the wall and waited.

Jacob had not moved the whole time, kneeling once again and waiting.

"Open the window." He said, slipping on a pair of boots.

"Get your shoes on as well." I slipped on my sneakers and opened the door as wide as I could. The cool air nipped at my skin, sending a shiver through my body, it was freezing outside.

"Come on." Jacob mumbled.

Suddenly the lock on the door shoot out of the door, the door opened slowly.

BANG BANG BANG

Jacob shoot into the door three times before turning.

"Out, NOW"

"Wha.." He picked me up and threw me out the window. I yelled in surprise and landed on my feet, luckily we weren't high up. I looked up and he landed with ease before grabbing me and pulling me under the porch. He looked into the front office, which still had lights on, and I couldn't see because he had me behind me, but I saw a pool of blood, the nice woman who had shown me to my room was dead.

"S-she…"

Thud

I turned; someone was standing right where we had landed.

BANG

The figure collapsed, Jacob's gun was pointing right at the figure.

"We need to go, now." I nodded and he grabbed my hand.

"When I say three, run as fast as you can, don't stop, get to my car." I nodded. He suddenly tensed.

"3" I ran as fast as I could, leaping over the dead body as I ran towards the car, it was about 30 feet away.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

I didn't turn to see who was shooting I kept running, 20 feet.

BANG

I saw something whiz past my head and slap into the concrete in front of me, causing sparks to fly up.

10 feet

BANG

I yelped in surprise as a sharp pain suddenly entered my shoulder. I looked at it as I ran, it was bleeding badly, but it should be fine, it has just grazed it.

BANG

I heard someone scream, a woman's scream. Finally I was at the Hummer and dived behind it, my chest beating a mile a second and a sharp pain in my shoulder and side. I looked around the car, my vision somehow heightened thanks to the adrenaline flowing through my body. I could see flashes and loud gunshots filling the night air. Until finally there was one more flash and a scream and it was over. I quickly pulled out my gun and kneeled, waiting. Praying that Jacob wasn't dead.

All that I could see was darkness, the only light coming from the hotel.

Then the gun was suddenly ripped from my hands and a hand was over my mouth. I screamed and struggled but all I heard was Shhh.

"Seth stop, it's me Emmet!" he hissed. I stopped and turned, Emmet was staring at me.

"Be quiet kid, there may be more, depending if Black got them all." He let me go, and I ripped the gun out of his hand and said.

"What the hell Cullen! What are you doing here?"

"I was leaving town when I heard the gunshots, I saw you and Black jump out of the hotel, and I saw three of them surrounding the place. I was coming to help but then I saw you running this way…" suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching and he shut up. I looked around, and there was Jacob, walking angrily, like he was very pissed off about something. He was covered in blood.

"You owe me another 500 kid." He growled.

"And another shower, I got blood all over…" Suddenly he raised the gun; it was pointed right at Emmet.

"No, Black, wait…" Emmet strolled out, his own black handgun aimed right at Jacob.

"Stop you two!" I hissed. They both stopped glaring and turned only their heads to look at me, both guns still pointed at each other.

"Emmet this is Black, my Bounty Hunter. Jacob, this is Emmet Cullen, someone else looking for Uley. He's a friend, now both of you put down the guns." Black shrugged and put his down, but suddenly did a quick turn and fired. Emmet fired as well, and suddenly there was a thud in the dark. From the flash of the guns, I saw some guy fall to the ground dead.

"600." Jacob huffed, standing back up.

"No, still 500, I got him."

"No I did." Black growled.

"No I did!" Emmet snapped.

"Are you two kidding me? I can smell the testosterone from here. Shut the fuck up, we need to get out of town, before the police get here."

"Fine." Black said.

BOOM

We all turned, and to my shock, a car was shot in the air like a fireball.

"What the…that's my car." Emmet said, in shock.

"That…why…" Suddenly the car next to it exploded as well.

"Ha, the Domino, classic." Black said, going around to the front door.

"Get in, both of you, it's time to leave." Suddenly another car exploded. I quickly got in the front seat, while Emmet got in the back, that black bag of his seeming to magically appear around his shoulder. I hadn't noticed he had it before. The car roared to life, and suddenly we were tearing out of the parking lot just as another car exploded, making it the 5th.

"What did you mean The Domino?" I said as we drove away from the fire and the hotel.

"It's a biker thing…see they apparently knew you ran over to the cars, but were unsure exactly where you were. So instead of looking, they simply blew up a car, and caused a domino effect with the rest of the cars. Hoping to either kill you or weed you out so they could do it themselves."

"That's…but they saw your car…won't they…"

"They will, but don't worry about that. We are going to get that taken care of soon." We were now on a back road, nothing but fields covered the left and right of our car. He drove suddenly into one of the fields and parked and turned off the car. He jumped out, the moon lighting his moves, and walked around to the back of his car. I jumped out and followed him. Emmet stayed where he was, seeming still in a daze about the loss of his car.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of the other two or three guys who blew up the cars." He suddenly opened a large secret compartment, inside was a sniper rifle. 5o caliber sniper rifle. I stared in shock.

"Where…in the world…did you get…a gun like that?"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about my past." He said, yanking it out and walking around to the front of the car.

"Well…ya but…"

"It was a gift, that's all you need to know."

"All….right." He set the gun up on the hood of his car, loaded it, and waited. I sat behind him, watching the road just like him. It was nothing but darkness for the longest time before I saw them. Twin single lights coming down the road quick.

"Ahhh so just two, Good, I hate wasting bullets on trash." He chuckled, more to himself than me. He fired; the sound was astounding to my ears.

BOOM

One of the lights disappeared and I thought I saw the man driving fly through the air, he was dead. Jacob immediately began reloading, as the other light got even closer, seeming to be going even faster.

BANG BANG BANG

The man on the bike was firing at us, but not getting close to us.

"Ah, nice and reloaded." Suddenly the bike stopped, and I could just make out the man jumping off and running at us full speed, screaming his head off like a banshee.

"What a fool." Jacob chuckled. He fired, and I saw half of the man's head suddenly just disappear. The body flew backwards and landed, unmoving. I stared in shock, and Jacob pulled out his handgun and fired, the headlight on the bike switched off. He repacked the gun in the back and got into the driver's seat. I got in as well; Emmet seemed even more shocked than before, he must have seen the show.

"We are going to have to drive for a little while before we can stop again…but at least no one is following us." Jacob cackled, not seeming to care that he was covered in blood, and I mean that in both senses.

"Mr Black." I said, after we had drove for a few minutes.

"You said you only told one person about your past...what happened to them?" For once, the man actually smirked.

"You saw that man back there, the last one I killed?"

"Ya."

"Well it was like that, except there wasn't a head left."

**Mmk…so I had some fun writing the action scenes…I originally wasn't gonna add the masturbation scene but I figured I should give you something, considering all the gory action that was going to happen AFTER that so…ya! Also, about lemons, if there are going to be any I have no clue when…If there end up not being any then I apologize but I mean if one just doesn't fit in with the story then it doesn't…haha I made it a rule not to sacrifice realism for sex :D Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	3. You Won't Feel A Thing

Grit

**Haha some nice reviews =] Thanks and here is the next part!**

**Chapter 3: You Won't Feel a Thing**

"Wake up kid." The voice surprised me. I woke up, my memory foggy from the events of the night before, and was unsure of my surroundings. My vision returned and I realized I was still in the car. We were in some kind of desolate looking place, the sun was blinding and what looked like a bare wasteland surrounded us. We were parked at some gas station. I got up and gasp a little as my shoulder seemed to attain a heartbeat.

"Ah ya, you took a nice one last night." He chuckled, Jacob stood outside the car, my window down. I looked down at my shoulder, it was covered in gauze, but blood soaked through. I started freaking out but Jacob put a calming hand on my other shoulder.

"Don't worry, I've had tons of those, they look worse than they are." He suddenly pulled out a little flask and took a big swig of it.

"Come on out kid, we're staying here tonight."

"What? Where are we?" he just smiled.

"North Dakota, I made excellent time if I do say so myself…"

"How in the world are you still awake?"

"Alcohol plus caffeine pills, beautiful combination."

"Is that safe?" I asked, slowing getting out of the car.

"Hell if I know." He chuckled, seeming in a better mood than I had seen him in while. I stared surprised as he turned to walk, but stumbled.

"Are…you drunk?" I said. He turned, shushed me, then turned back around and walked, or I should say, stumbled.

We walked into the gas station, and Jacob stumbled up to the counter.

"Excuse me? Do you have pretzels?" He said, his words slurred. He suddenly began laughing voraciously, like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. The man behind the counter, a fat man with a beer belly and a handle bar mustache and a small scar on his lower lip, glared at Jacob, annoyed.

"S-sorry about my friend…" I said. Suddenly the man growled.

"I don't like drunks…and that's a nice car out there…" Suddenly he produced a sawed off shogun from under the counter.

"Now what are you willing to pay for me to not kill you and take the…" Jacob suddenly punched the man, and picked up the gun and aimed it at the man.

"Was wondering when scum like you would get to business." Jacob chuckled, suddenly seeming fine. I was stunned, it had been an act? The man's nose was bleeding badly, but he had a grin on his face. Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and another fat man, this one black and had a full beard on his face, came out with a large black revolver pointed right at Jacob.

"Put it down you little…" Suddenly there was a gunshot and the gun went flying out of his hand. Then Emmet was there, grabbing the man by the arm and pressing a black pistol against his neck.

"You didn't think you were the only one with back up did you?" Emmet chuckled, pushing the man forward, next to the other man.

"Now, since formalities are over with." Jacob chuckled, waving the shotgun left and right as if a habit.

"Tell us, how long ago did Pack leader contact you?"

"Pack leader?" I said, suddenly it hit me.

"These guys are part of the pack? I thought they were a biker gang…"

"No, they are much bigger than that." Jacob chuckled.

"They have networks, systems; they are much bigger than just a biker gang. They are…well the word Mafia comes to mind."

"I…never realized…"

"I will explain it later kid..." Emmet said.

"But back to the issue at hand, question boys?" Jacob finished.

"Yesterday." The black one blubbered out.

"Nahuel!" the white on snarled.

"I am not getting a shotgun to the face just to protect that asshole Pack Leader!" he snarled back. Jacob sighed.

"ANYWAY, what did he say?"

"He said he was done visiting his family and was coming on back around these parts…"

"Oh really?" Jacob chuckled.

"Where exactly, in these parts?"

"A-Arizona. He said he was heading to our desert base in Arizona!" Nahuel sobbed.

"Please, I don't want to die…" Jacob pressed the barrel against his forehead and the man continued to blubber.

"Just keep answering and I let you live pup." He pulled the gun back and smiled sweetly.

"Now, where is this base?"

"AHHHHH!" the white man suddenly pulled out a knife, and stabbed the black man in the chest twice before Jacob fire, causing the white man's head to literally explode and his body hit the ground with a thud. Nahuel was sobbing.

"Oh god, oh god…" Emmet quickly pulled the man around and laid him down where we had just been standing. I stared; stunned as the blood gushed from the wounds, staining the white shirt he had been wearing red.

"A-am I…going to…die?" His voice was growing weak and Jacob sighed.

"Sorry friend, he killed you, but tell me where the base is."

"Its...outside…of…Phoenix." he sobbed. I frowned.

"Please...bury…m..." he couldn't finish.

"Sure we will." Jacob said, patting his shoulder. The man died.

Jacob pulled out the knife, stared at it, and then tossed it onto the counter before checking his pockets.

"Nothing else useful." He said, standing. Suddenly a phone started ringing. Emmet quickly ran around to it and put it on speaker phone. The man who spoke had a New York esque accent.

"Ello? Mickey?" I was assuming that was the white one. Emmet gave us freaked out look and Jacob just smiled.

"Hello Jared." Jacob chuckled. I could hear Jared's breath hitch.

"B-Black?"

"Tell your pathetic excuse of a leader that he will be found, and that I am going to kill him." The man didn't respond. Instead, the person who respond's voice was so deep, so…evil, made me jump out of my skin.

"Good luck." Then the line went dead.

"Alright, time to go." Jacob chuckled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

"B-but…what's going on? Who was that? What about Uley?"

"I thought you said you would bury that man." Emmet said, following us. Jacob shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, his friends probably will."

"Friends?" Emmet said, as we all got in the car.

"We have about 1 minute before about 20 guys in bikes show up and shoot the shit out of us." Jacob said, no hint of humor in his voice. We quickly peeled out of the place and I gave Jacob an angry glare.

"Jacob what the hell is going on? I hired you to kill Uley, not to have some kind of grudge match with this 'pack leader' character."

"I know kid, you are going to get to kill him…" he sighed.

"Black, I think it's time you explain." I said. He chuckled humorlessly.

"I thought we agreed…"

"We did!" I snarled. He stared at me curiously, like he found it amusing that I was yelling at him, he probably wasn't used to it, considering the people who did probably were killed.

"You don't have to tell me your entire life story." I said, controlling my voice.

"I just want to know your history with 'The Pack'." He sighed.

"Fine, if you must know, I am the only person ever to leave the pack, and live."

"You were a part of it?" he just chuckled.

"You can say that, I didn't exactly have a choice."

"So that's why you called that man back there a pup." Emmet suddenly said.

"I thought it was strange for you to call him that…I am guessing that's what new members are called?"

"You got it."

"Why did you leave?" He just smiled.

"That friend I told you about? Was the boss's daughter."

"You…and he just let you go?" he just laughed.

"Of course not, he chased me for a long time…about 2 years actually, never caught me, poor bastard…ended up killing his right hand man too."

"2 years…how old were you?"

"17." He chuckled. I just stared; he was 2 years older than me and was somehow able to kill that many men? Who exactly did I hire?

"So…he finally just gave up?"

"Pretty much, he knew I was too skilled…as skilled as he was when he was a kid, as he once put it. Oh and that's another 100 for Mickey."

"Well…how close to the bosses daughter where you?" Why did I just ask that? He seemed just as amused as before by my question.

"We weren't fuck buddies if that's what you are wondering."

"And here I was, thinking I was the only one he wanted to fuck." Emmet chuckled.

"Seems you have competition." Jacob chuckled. I just glared at them, angry that they were talking about my feelings like I wasn't even there.

"Anyway, Sam is the new second I believe, though I can't imagine why, that guy is an idiot…"

"An idiot who killed my father." I said. He just shrugged.

"True I suppose…"

"So we aren't going to Pittsburg now?"

"No, Phoenix, Arizona."

"I don't understand why you didn't know where the base would be?" he just laughed.

"Obviously they change bases…it's not even really a base, just a meeting place really." That sort of ended conversation for a few minutes, until a question found its way to my tongue.

"Who runs the pack?" Jacob Black just smirked.

"A man I've sworn to kill."

"That doesn't answer my question." He just smirked some more.

"My Father, Billy Black"

**Alright…I know this one was really short, but things are going to get…very, very interesting next chapter =] Review please!**


	4. Melt My Heart To Stone

Grit

**Well thank you for the reviews…I've decided to take a small break from the action and go a little…more…sensual**

**Chapter 4: Melt My Heart to Stone**

"So what's your story?" Jacob said. We had been sitting in a hotel room, quietly mulling over our food which consisted of cheeseburgers and fries, things I despised but was being forced to eat. We would arrive in Phoenix tomorrow, but Jacob thought it would be a good idea to get a hotel room and relax before our big day tomorrow. Just thinking about it gave me chills…tomorrow I could get my revenge.

"Excuse me?" Emmet said, staring at Jacob with curious eyes.

"Story, as in why are you here, how do you know Sethy Poo here, etcetera?"

"Oh…" Emmet proceeded to tell Jacob about our first little meeting, how Uley killed some famous person in Texas, etc.

"Ah, Private Detective." Jacob chuckled, taking a swig from his little flask and adjusting his eye patch.

"Useless bunch if ya ask me."

"Ya, get that a lot." Emmet chuckled, taking a swig from his own bottle.

"So how about you tell me the real reason you're on this little trip of ours." Jacob chuckled. Emmet stopped eating and stared.

"What?"

"Oh come on, just because I have one eye doesn't mean I can't see when a person is lying. Trust me; I'm a master of it. Now tell us the real reason you're after Uley."

"I…am…not…"

"Oh? Then who is this famous person who was killed?"

"It's not…important."

"Ha, course not." Jacob chuckled, taking another swig. Emmet seemed freaked out and I found myself surprised, he had been lying? About everything?

"Is Emmet even your real name?" I said. He glared at me and sighed.

"Ya it is…he did something bad and I am going to make him pay for it. That good enough for you?"

"Not really." Jacob said with a shrug.

"Anyway." He stood and stretched before balling his trash and tossing it into the trash can.

"Are you...you know what? It really isn't good enough. So what did he do? From looking at you and your motives…I would gander that he killed someone?" Emmet glared at him.

"It's none of your business."

"Guys…" I started saying.

"Well from looking at you…you have a sad glint in your eyes, and after your car blew up you seemed even sadder, so you had something in there, or the car was special to you…your first car or…your wife's car?" Emmet said nothing, but the sadness that filled them said all that needed to be said.

"Ah, so that's it, killed your wife? Bullet in the skull? I know that's how he likes to do…" Emmet snarled and lunged at Jacob. I yelped in surprise and jumped back as the two started fighting on the floor.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to pry Jake off of Emmet. I might as well have been trying to pick up an elephant for all the good I was doing. But I guess he felt me because he got off of Emmet, whose lip was bleeding. Jacob was gripping his stomach slightly but seemed fine other than that. Emmet stood and walked past Jacob, who I was stilling clutching the shirt of mind you. Emmet grabbed his black backpack and turned and started walking towards the door.

"E-Emmet." I said, finally finding my voice. The door was ajar and he was halfway through its threshold.

"He raped and killed her." He said suddenly.

"And the car was the first thing we ever bought together." He stared at me.

"Watch out for yourself kid." Then he closed the door behind him and was gone. I started walking toward the door but Jacob grabbed my arm.

"He needs to be alone kid." I sighed then turned and glared angrily at him.

"Why the hell did you provoke him?"

"I generally like to know about who I am working with. And when he told me that BS story, I needed to know what and why he was lying."

"Well you know what he was lying about…I wanted to ask why he was lying."

"It isn't obvious? He simply just doesn't want to talk about it…it's probably killing him inside…" Jacob groaned and grabbed his stomach. I hadn't noticed at first because his hand had been covering it but now I got a good look at his wound from that little tussle with Emmet. The shirt was a little tattered and he looked like he was bleeding.

"Damn he has sharp ass nails." He growled.

"Oh…here take off your shirt I'll bandage it for you…" I turned and went to the bathroom, looking through my bath essentials until I found my box of band-aids. I also wet a white towel the hotel had in the bathroom and quickly walked out. Jacob had off his shirt, his abs ripped and his arms and chest still smooth and firm. I quickly tried to ignore the fact and started patting the little bleeding nail marks with the towel. While I did this, I looked up at his chest, his nipples erect and I suddenly wanted desperately to put my head against his chest.

I realized suddenly that I was hard as a rock down there and tried to ignore that fact. Luckily the bed comforter concealed that fact and I kept going at his wound.

After it was dry and stopped bleeding, I put two little band-aids over the nail marks and smiled and looked up at his face, which had been watching me the whole time with an amused eye.

"All done." I stood suddenly and realized my mistake. I was still hard and now there wasn't a comforter to conceal it anymore. Now here I was, my large tent of a pants pointing right at his chest, while I blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh…I'm…sorry…" I quickly turned and started walking to the bathroom quickly.

But suddenly he grabbed my arm.

He yanked me back to him, me suddenly falling back onto his lap. My butt was on his left leg, my clothed back was pressed against his chest, and my head was just under his chin, I fit perfectly.

"J-Jacob…"

"Just call me Jake." He said against my neck, which he was currently nuzzling with his nose.

"J-Jake..."

"Don't fight it…I know what you want." He said, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me tightly against him.

"I'm willing to oblige…only if you want me too…" I started shaking, shivering under his touch. His hands wandered my body, touching parts of me no one had ever touched before, sides myself.

"I…I've never…had sex, before." I whispered shakily, no one had ever made me this shaky before. My whole life I had had control over everything I did and always prided myself for being strong and independent, but now I felt nervous, shaky, and scared about what I was doing, unsure of myself, no one had ever made me feel like this…until now.

"It's alright…I will make it as good and as special as possible…I'll be gentle." I had hired this man to help me catch father's killer…and now he was talking about taking my virginity…but making it so special for me…and I had seen him naked...

Finally, the thought of him naked, willingly touching me and taking away my virginity…being inside me…our bodies becoming one…that made my decision.

"Ok." I said, twisting my head to find his only a few centimeters apart, his beautiful brown eye staring and his hot breath smelling so good.

"Alright." He said, pressing his nose against mine and closing his eye.

"You have to…be gentle though." I whispered hoarsely. He opened his eye, staring deep into my soul, and finally closed the distance between us just as he reclosed his eye. His lips were soft and warm, making me tingle all over my body. His heart and mine beat loudly as his softly licked my lips and came at me again, making me shiver once more. He finally let my lips go and started planting little kisses all over my face, wherever his lips touched, that spot seemed to tingle in an indescribable way.

"Of course I'll be gentle…" he caressed my cheek before started to lift up my shirt. I let him take it off and toss it away. He twisted me around so my chest was pressed up against his own, my legs on either side of his own. He wrapped his arms around me and his body heat filled my being. He loosed them and watched me with curious eyes, letting my hands wander his body and touch his chest and stomach and arms. I was looking down at his stomach, unable to help myself. I let my fingers trail his stomach and looked up at him and found he had a small smile on his face.

He suddenly kissed me again; his lips made me feel like he was sending an electrical current rushing through my lips to the rest of my body. I was shaking, ether from him or excitement, or both. He slowly started twisting us around; soon I was on my back in the middle of the bed, my feet just inside the bed and not dangling. He slowly kissed down my lips, to my chin, to my Adams apple, to my chest, to my abs, until stopping at my belly button. He started shimming off my pants, my tent still fully formed. He tossed my sweatpants away and started a moment at the tip of my underwear tent, which was slightly wet now. He pulled that off too, leaving me nude under his evaluating eye.

He kissed slowly back up my body kissing my chest slowly before finding my lips again. Then things sped up a little bit. While he kissed my body, his hands traveled around my body, finding sensitive spots, rubbing other spots to comfort me when it became hard to breathe. This continued for what could have been an eternity. Nothing else mattered, only him.

He tugged off his pants and underwear at the same time, and slowly lowered himself on top of me, the sweet friction of his cock and mine causing me to moan out random 'oh god's and other things I'm not inclined to speak of. He grinded softly into me, making me scream from the friction.

He sealed the deal with a kiss, the tingle from his kiss with the frottage made me cum all over myself and him, since he was pressed so tightly against me. I was shivering as I came down from my high. He stroked my sweaty forehead and kissed me again.

"Next part is going to be painful…but I'll try to make it as painless as possible." I just nodded, I was simply silly putty now, and he could do whatever he wanted with me. He put three fingers in his mouth and wet them until they came out wet and sloppy. He leaned up on his knees, cum still covering his stomach. I looked down at my own stomach, staring at about the same amount of cum covering my stomach as well. My dick was twitching and still as hard as before, a little cum seeped out of the head. He picked my lower half up by my hips and straddled my legs with his thighs. He suddenly pushed a finger into my pucker, making me yelp in surprise, it didn't hurt, it was just tight. He pushed into me slowly, feeling around my tight walls with gusto. I felt myself contracting on his finger, I didn't mean to but it seemed almost to do it by itself.

"So tight…so fucking tight…" he groaned mostly to himself. I stared at his face, the eye patch still tight on his head, sweat dripping from his hair, his whole body glistening from our sweat.

It almost made me cum again

I took in took in a sharp breath as he suddenly punctured me with two more fingers, burying them so deep inside me I reached his knuckles. I body contracted painfully and I gasped a little as he suddenly began stroking something inside me, something causing so much pleasure, I started dripping that wet stuff from my tip. My mouth opened to moan but no sound escaped me.

He suddenly pulled out all his fingers and I felt weirdly empty. He jumped out of the bed and made for his pack, and pulled out a condom and a little black container. He got back in his former position and unwrapped the condom and slowly rolled in onto his huge cock, stretching back the foreskin to reveal his swollen head.

I had always liked foreskin and often resented my mother for having the doctor remove it when I was born, like most babies.

I watched as he opened the container, full of what I was guessing was lube, and started covering his cock with the stuff. Soon it was glistening like the rest of his body and he recapped it and tossed it on the little bedside counter next to the bed.

"Here we go." He said huskily, lifting my legs and propping them upon his shoulders, my butt pressed up against his steaming hot length. He leaned down, my legs being stretched painfully so he could be closer to me. I watched him grab his girth and position it at my hole. I took a deep breath and cried out a little bit as he pushed his pelvis forward, making his head penetrate me. He kept pushing, never stopping but going slowly, giving me time to get used to his massive length inch by inch.

Finally I was completely impaled on his cock, my breathing hitched and my heart beating a mile a minute. The mere thought of him being inside me was making my head swim, making everything foggy except for him.

I started crying, not because it hurt or I didn't want this…it was because I did want this. Because I wanted this more than anything I had ever wanted anything before. I was happy, so happy that I was losing myself to him, the sadistic; trigger happy bounty hunter that I had met just two days earlier.

He didn't question why I was crying, he simply nuzzled my cheeks, smearing the tears, as he slowly pulled out of me and thrusted back inside. I gasped as he roughly hit that spot inside me.

"Faster." I whimpered. He responded by speeding up, that spot being struck over and over until finally I came again all over us. He groaned against my cheek and I knew he was cumming with me. I started crying again, it was so incredible, it felt so good…I had never felt so good in my entire life. He was breathing heavily against my neck. I felt myself contracting on his cock again and he slowly, almost regretfully, pulled himself out of me. I couldn't even see his cock anymore it was so full of cum. He pulled it off and tossed it in the trash, then looked down at me with an unreadable eye.

"You ok?" he asked me suddenly, cautiously.

"Y-ya…" I said, wiping up my tears.

"It was just…so…" he lowered himself back over me and kissed me, the electricity still running through my body.

"I know." He smiled down at me; my body still a mess of cum.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" he picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He put me on the bathroom counter and wet another of the white towels and started gently rubbing the cum off of my stomach and chest, then my private area. He was even gentler there. Then when he was done, I did the same for him. Washing his stomach then chest, and trying to be gentle with his huge girth, which made him smile. He kissed me when I was done, then picked me back up and carried me to the bed.

"We can take a proper shower tomorrow." He said with a smile, tucking me under the covers. He got in with me and I found myself snuggling up against him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my body before letting me go.

"One second."

He jumped out of bed, his ass jiggling a little as he did, making me blush because of its continued perfection, and he suddenly turned off the lights, leaving us in pitch blackness. He tucked a gun under the pillow we were sharing, I could feel its shape, and then he was back in with me, letting me snuggle against his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you…"

"My ass is perfect?" he chuckled. I smiled.

"How did you guess?"

"Well you stare at it a lot so I just assumed…" I smirked and let my hand trail over his skin and leaned down a little so I could reach his butt, letting my hand rub its smooth, bubbly perfection.

"You got a fetish I assume?" Jake chuckled as I squeezed it.

"Just a little." I giggled tiredly, moving back up and snuggling against him.

"I can tell." He said with a smile, kissing my head, making it tingle as I fell asleep.

**Wow…so I think that might maybe be one of my best lemons ever…I guess that's up for you guys to decide! Please review…oh and I believe there are going to be…Ohh two more chapters let's say.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. True Grit

Grit

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the lemon…the only one there is going to be it seems, as I have just finished planning out the story and there are no more =]**

**Anyway, Enjoy the chap…I believe this is the last one…then BACDA FINALE O_O**

**Finale: True Grit**

When I woke up in the morning I knew something was wrong. My head was on the soft naked skin of Jacob, his abs working as the cool side of the pillow. I had my arms around his waist; my whole body was pressed tightly against him. He had a hand on my back and was playing with my hair. But that wasn't what was bothering me…he felt tense, very tense. I looked up; he was staring back at me.

"H-hi." I said, nervous as his eye analyzed me.

"Um…last night was…great." I said with a smile, a fake one, but at least I was trying to ease the tension.

"Was it?" he said, suddenly pulling back the covers a little, revealing his cock and showing off my naked hips. He frowned.

"Both naked…fuck." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his short cropped hair.

"Look kid…"

"I know." I said with a shrug. He seemed surprised.

"You do?"

"It was just one of those…one night stand things right?" He didn't reply, but he didn't have to.

"Ya…I know. Its fine." That seemed to surprise him.

"I don't care…I'm just…glad it was you."

"Well…I wish I could remember it." He said.

"I was completely trashed kid; I don't remember a thing that happened last night." I just stared; my first time had been a drunken mistake.

Outstanding

"Ah." I said. I wanted to cry, but I buried that deep inside the pit of my stomach and let the acid destroy it, I wasn't crying. I didn't cry when I saw fathers body, I wasn't going to cry now. I can save all that for when Uley is dead with a bullet I fired in his head.

"Whatever." I said with a shrug. I stood and stretched, my bones cracking in a satisfying manner.

"Get dressed already, today's the day." I said. I turned around; he was still laying there, his naked body still an image of perfection in my eyes.

But, whatever of course

I felt myself get hard and he seemed to notice it as well, that annoying amused smile playing itself on his lips.

"Whatever I did to you, must have been intense." He said. I glared at him angrily, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Not as much as it was for you…you started crying like a baby after you came." He still had that smile on his face, to my displeasure, my lie apparently didn't work. And to confirm that thought, he said.

" I haven't cried since I was 5 kid, gonna have to do better than that."

"Then how about this." I said angrily. I walked over to him; he stayed there, watching me with curiosity. I crawled on top of him and sat on his abs, they made my butt feel surprisingly comfy. He kept the smile, seeming to be enjoying this greatly.

"A lap dance? Seriously? Come on, do something angry, stupid, aggressive. Do something that'll make me pay for hurting poor sensitive you." I snarled and slapped him across the face. He just laughed.

"Please! That was pathetic!" I started pounding my fists into his chest, but I might as well have been punching a brick wall. He just continued smiling and I did what he wanted, something angry, stupid, and aggressive.

I bit his neck…as hard as I could.

I bit so hard I felt my teeth pierce the skin, blood bubbled to the surface and I could taste it in my mouth. I pulled back, my mouth covered in blood and a bleeding wound in his shoulder.

He didn't even look fazed

I stared in confusion, why the hell had he felt nothing? He smirked, a look of pride on his face.

"Very good kid, you did exactly what I told you to do." I felt the need to cry again. Once again, I was asking myself, who exactly did I hire to help me?

"Y-you…enjoyed that?" I said, confused. He smiled wider, the blood in his wound slowly coming down over his chest.

"Not as much as you did…you felt it didn't you? That thrill, letting go of everything. It feels good doesn't it…Its how I feel when I kill, how you are going to feel when you kill Uley." I stared, my body shaking and the need to throw up suddenly arose. I stood and ran into the bathroom, throwing up everything inside me into the toilet. Some blood dripped from around my mouth into the toilet. I stood, the feeling gone and stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was like his, my skin similar; I even had brown eyes like his eye. Blood was all around my mouth and dripping down onto my chest. I turned on the sink and began thrusting the water onto my face, rubbing my lips raw until I was sure it was all gone. I stared at myself in the mirror, the blood gone and a wild look in my eyes.

What had he seen, what did he see in my chocolate brown eyes? Was there really some killer inside me? I felt my heart beating inside my chest and it took all I had not to cry. I took a deep breath, regaining my control that he could so easily destroy with just a smile and a few words.

"Don't deny it." He said suddenly behind me. I looked up at him confused; his wound had been cleaned and had a few bandages on it.

"You can deny all you want…"

"I'm not like you…a killer who doesn't care about death anymore." He roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him, my chest pressed against his.

"I care." He said, his breath warm against my face, my wrist hurt as he squeezed it.

"I care…I just don't remember them anymore…after a while the faces just start to blur together." He said. Suddenly he kissed me and I yelped in surprise. I roughly shoved him away. He was as hard as a rock, and so was I.

We were both enjoying this

He suddenly grabbed me and lifted me up and forced me out of the bathroom, and tossed me on the bed. I tried to get off but he grabbed my legs and drug me back on. He suddenly laid on top of me, our organs pressing tightly against each other.

"We need to mark each other…it's only fair." He chuckled, sniffing my ear and licking my neck.

"Stop it!" I snarled, not wanting him to stop. My whole body wanted this, I wanted pain, I wanted him to hurt me…to roughly fuck me till I couldn't breathe. I didn't want that sensual crap from last night…I needed to be fucked, roughly.

He kissed me angrily and finally I stopped fighting and let him do what he wanted, knowing we would both enjoy it. He started scraping his teeth against my neck, causing me to roughly drag my nails down his back. Finally he snarled and bit into the skin, the pain astounding and it made me scream my lungs out. My other shoulder, the one that had had a bullet skim it, was throbbing as he roughly dug his nails into it.

I should have been in total pain…and I was, but…it felt so good

He suddenly lifted me by my ass and shoved his hard on inside me, filling my being with more hot liquid pain. He lifted his head back, his face covered in my blood. He suddenly shot his face forward and claimed my lips, my face smeared with my own blood. He started thrusting in and out, each one filling me with more pain and more pleasure.

He ripped his cock out of me, something dripping down my leg as he did, and drug me out of the bed. He lifted me by my ass and slammed me into the wall, cracking it. He thrusted up into me, making me scream and start biting into his other shoulder. He bit into my neck and thrusted upward in amazing speed. I pierced the skin in his shoulder and loved the feeling of blood. He snarled and did the same to me.

Suddenly I came, my cum staining his abs and making me scream into his shoulder. He soon came as well; I could feel his cum exploding against my sweet spot and filling me up until it leaked out of me, dripping down onto the shaggy red carpet.

We stayed there for a few minutes, both of us breathing heavily. He stared at me with his one eye and I stared back, only at his one eye.

"I think I like you." He cackled. He kissed me roughly and I kissed back, loving the wet feeling of his lips and the metallic taste.

He pulled out of me and drug me into the shower and switched it on, hot water covering us both. The water was burning hot but I didn't care, it felt good against my back. We quickly cleaned up then got out, me tossing the bullet wound gauze into the trash.

He drug me outside to the bed and I finally got a look at the damage we had caused. The wall had a huge crack in it, and blood had stained the bed and carpet, along with some cum on the floor.

"We need to leave before…housekeeping." He said. He stared at me, not seeming to care about the wounds.

"I'll dress your wounds…" Finally realizing what I had done, I felt sick, physically and mentally. I had just given in to temptation, and it made me realize I have some fucked up sex fantasies. I had honestly enjoyed being hurt and fucked roughly like that…it didn't make sense to me. Where had this person been all my life?

Was he right? Was I just as fucked up as he was?

"Why do I care about any of this?" I said suddenly out loud, luckily he didn't seem to notice as he looked around for more bandages.

But I was right, why did I? This didn't matter…right now anyway. I was getting distracted, I needed to find Uley and kill him…then I can worry about my sick, psychosexual mind. Suddenly I was led to the other bed, the one that had been unused until now. He put a bandage on my wounds and had me put one on his other shoulder.

"Alright get dressed…and get some coffee or something, we still need to leave if we are going to get them." I said. He just shrugged.

"You go get coffee, I'll pack our things up." I nodded and quickly tossed on a pair of his underwear, unused, his jeans, used, and his shirt, unused. He seemed slightly amused that I was wearing all of his things, but didn't say a word and began packing everything up. I grabbed my gun and put it in my backpack. I sighed and got out some money and started walking out.

"When I get back we got to leave." I said. He pulled on some underwear and nodded at me.

"I know, just hurry up Seth." I smiled, it was the first time he had actually used my name. I walked outside, the weather was sunny and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Our room was on a walkway, shaped like a giant square and in the middle a small courtyard with a tiny tree in the middle with benches. The walkway had stairs that led down to the courtyard, and right next to the front desk. I walked around and down to the desk area, eyeing a large coffee maker machine.

I opened the door to the desk, a little bell ringing when I opened it. The man at the front desk was currently talking to someone with dark skin and jet black hair. The man at the front desk himself had long, curly, greasy looking hair and a large beard and a tie-dye shirt on. I walked around them to the coffee machine.

"Checking in dude?" The man was talking like one of those old time hippies, which met the look he had perfectly.

"Naw sir I'm uh…checking…out. Ya." The other man sounded like a complete idiot, and had a weird sounding voice, like he had a rubber band tied around his tongue or something. I turned to get a look at the guy speaking, and dropped my money.

Sam Uley was standing right in front of me

My body shook, my heart was beating loudly in my ear. Adrenaline coursed through my body and I dropped my backpack on the floor. I opened it, got out my gun, and put it back on my shoulders.

"ULEY!" I suddenly snarled, an angry voice that wasn't quite my own. Uley didn't jump, but the hippie did and turned, stared, and screamed about not shooting and ran out the front door, leaving just me and Uley. I didn't know why he was there, or who he was with, but it didn't matter.

I was going to kill him

"Huh?" he said confused, seeming more confused than frightened.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Seth Clearwater." I snarled.

"You killed my father, Henry Clearwater." He stared blankly at me, was he a complete idiot?

"Hen-ry." He said, pronouncing the name slowly. Then it was like something clicked in his mind.

"Hey! I know that guy!" he stared.

"That man was a bad one, stupid too. He got what he deserved that he did…" I aimed.

"Well I have come here, to kill you sir. You killed my father and I'm going to do the same to you." He just laughed stupidly.

"What? You won't kill me." He walked towards me and I snarled.

"I have more than 20 men stationed and ready for me to give the order if you try to touch me." He laughed.

"Ya right…" he took another step.

And I fired

BANG

"Oww!" the man screamed. The bullet had passed through his left shoulder and right through the window in the front door, shattering the glass.

"Owwww! Fuck that hurts you!" he said. I silently cursed, the adrenaline had fucked up my aim, which had been meant for his head, I now only had one bullet. Suddenly he shot forward before I could fire again and snatched the gun out of my hand. He slapped me across the face and tucked the gun into his pants.

"You're coming with me!" he growled, dragging me with his large right arm that hadn't been shot.

"No!" I snarled, slamming my fist into his face. He was shockingly strong for only having one arm. He head butted me and forced me through the door.

"JACOB!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"JAKE!"

"Shut up you!" he growled. Suddenly our hotel door busted open, and Jake was out with a pair of silver hand guns gleaming in his hand. He fired at us but stopped suddenly when bullets came flying at him. Three more men, men I didn't have time to analyze completely, were suddenly there firing at Jake, who was hiding behind the solid railing of the walkway.

"Black!" one of the men yelled.

"You follow us the boy dies!"

"The boy means nothing to me!" Jacob yelled back. I didn't feel hurt from the words, I knew what he was doing.

"Kill him if you like, I just came to see daddy!"

"You have no right to call him that after what you did Black!" The one talking had a weasel face and a massed in nose, like it was broken or something.

"Take him to the bikes Uley, the cliff, that's where boss is."

"B-but…"

"Let the boss decide what to do with the boy." He growled.

"Yes Mr. Paul." For a second I couldn't quite believe it, this was the man who killed father? I expected a terrifying man who was extremely dangerous…not this simpleton buffoon who was basically a bitch to these other men, who DID look extremely dangerous. He drug me around the back and forced me onto a bike. Suddenly we were off and I felt my stomach lurch at the sudden speeds.

"Oww my arm…" the man groaned. We were on a large highway, the surrounds what looked like barren wasteland. The sun was high in the sky, beating down at a very hot temperature, probably in the 100's.

Suddenly we veered off the road and went down a dirty, rock infested road for about 20 minutes before arriving at a cliff. The cliff was bare except for a cactus and random assortment of plants on the ground, oh and dirty orange gravel, but that was everywhere. There was a tent, and a little assortment of rocks that indicated a place for a campfire, surrounded the place were large logs, probably moved there for sitting. The place was just on the edge of the cliff, which seemed to drop about 30 feet. Beyond the cliff was a magnificent valley, covered in the sand and plants. Beyond that was another similar looking mountain.

"Mr. Black sir…" Sitting on one of the logs was a short man, wearing a dark green shirt and jeans, along with cowboy boots and dark black hair with streaks of gray tied in a ponytail. His skin was the same color as Jacobs.

"Ah, so this is Mr…Clearwater." The man stood and turned on me, he had a pot belly and his face reminded me of a picture of a Native American that I had seen in my history book back at school.

"Billy Black, Jacob's father." The man chuckled, seeming overly friendly. He held out his hand and I refused to shake it. He just brushed that off and indicated to the campfire sitting area.

"Come, sit." He shook his head at Sam and I was released.

"He shot me boss! Can I kill him?"

"No Sam, you may not, not yet anyway."

"Aww…"

"Clean yourself up, you're disgusting." He said, suddenly seeming embarrassed by Sam. Again, the thought that this was the idiot who killed my father popped into my head. Sam walked away grudgingly to the tent and pulled out a first aid kid. Billy sat down and I did as well.

"So, I can see my sons, ah, handiwork." He said, indicating to the bandages on my neck.

"My fight isn't with you." I said with a frown. He just chuckled.

"Enlighten me."

"I am only here to kill him." I said, shooting daggers in Sam's direction, who was so stupid he was having trouble with the child safety lock on the first aid kit.

"Yes, I know all about your little quest for revenge…you are a boy with true grit." The man chuckled.

"I could use a man like you in my little band of…"

"Sir, not to be rude." I said, interrupting him.

"But I am not interesting in joining anything, I only want to kill him and go home." He smirked.

"A man who knows what he wants, impressive, but none the less…no matter how….stupid he is, he is excellent at killing, and I don't like losing men." Suddenly there was a VRRRR sound and the other three men from before showed up.

"Ah; Paul, Jared, Embry, how nice of you to join us."

"He ain't dead sir" a tall one with pimples all over his face and really fucked up hair, it stood in all directions like a porcupine, said. The one from before, Paul, slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up unless spoken to Jared!"

"RRRR" Embry suddenly growled like a dog. I stared at Billy.

"You must be joking."

"WOOF!" Embry howled.

"You have an ugly one, an idiot, an over loyal one, and…heat stroked one?"

"WOOF!" Embry repeated.

"Yes, I admit they are…all messed up in some way…"

"But that's what makes them loyal." I said. He smiled.

"Exactly, and they are good at what they do."

"Yes we are, SIR!" Paul said, saluting him.

"BAHAHAHA!" Embry suddenly said, bleating like a goat.

"Alright boys, tell me about my son."

"We told him if he wants to live, he has to go into that valley down there and surrender to us. He agreed."

"Good, then let's go meet him shall we?" Billy stood and smiled.

"Well boy, it seems our time is at an end…are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"No sir." I said. He just smiled.

"Alright then, boys, get the horses." Jared ran off, Paul yelling at him to wait until excused, and Embry trailed behind then, staring at me and giving me another WOOF before going away.

"Sam? Stay here and watch the boy, let him watch my son die."

"Can I kill him?"

"No Sam, you can't kill him."

"B-but he shot me…"

"I SAID NO!" he snarled, making Sam flinch.

"B-but sir…"

"Shut up and watch our things Sam." He started walking away, just as the other three came back…with living, breathing horses.

"Aren't you guys a mafia?" I said. Billy got on his horse and laughed.

"Ah rumors, such a beautiful thing no?" Suddenly they took off and were gone. I looked out into the valley…and I could see Jacob. He was far away, but I could make out his shape and see his shirt and pants and features. HE was just standing there, unaware that they were going to kill him.

"Jake." I whispered.

"You know." A voice suddenly said. I turned, surprised. Sam was standing.

"You know he never said I couldn't hurt you…" he pulled out my gun, put in on the ground, and then pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I'm going to cut you up just to the point you won't die." He laughed like an idiot and I growled angrily, he killed father, but he wasn't killing me.

"Bring it on." I chuckled. He stumbled forward and I ran forward as well. I tackled into him and knocked him down. I jumped on him and started bashing his hand into the ground until he dropped the knife. It tumbled over the cliff and I started punching him in the face.

"THIS IS FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" I snarled, each word leading to a punch in the face. He suddenly changed positions and punched me and started choking me. He squeezed my throat and I couldn't breath, my lungs started heaving and my heart beat increased tenfold. I started seeing black, unable to break his grip.

Then he was bashed in the head

He fell over, unconscious.

"Hey there kiddo, seems we both found Uley."

It was Emmet

"Emmet!" I gasped, breath filling my being as I gasped and heaved in breath. I stared at him, he had Jacob's .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle in his hands, and he had used the butt of it to knock Uley out.

"How…"

"Jacob found me and gave it to me and told me to cover him." I stared surprised.

"You mean Jake…"

"He planned all this out…he said his father would try to kill him, so here we are." He chuckled. He looked out at the Valley and frowned.

"It's starting." He ran to the edge of the cliff and set up the gun, getting down on his stomach and staring at the figures in the distance through the scope. He shook his head.

"I've never fired a gun like this before…"

"You can do it." I said, getting on my stomach next to him and looking out at the wasteland. Jacob was in the exact same position he had been in before, but now there were 4 men on horses about 50 feet away.

"Jacob!" If I listened closely, I could just hear what they were saying, Billy was talking.

"Why now are you after me? Huh? SON!" Jacob pulled out his handguns.

"I aim to kill you today!" he roared.

"That's all you need to know!" The horsemen charged, firing wildly at him. Jacob stayed where he was, carefully aimed, and fired. I saw the ugly one, Jared, suddenly fall off his horse. Jacob then began firing wildly like them, rushing forward and firing like crazy. I saw Paul go down, then Embry. But suddenly Jacob fell.

"No!" I gasped. I stared at Emmet.

"Fire!"

"I know..." He stared intently into the lens. Billy was saying something; he had jumped down off the horse and stood over Jacob, a gun in his hand. Jacob was still alive; apparently he had just been shot in the arm, because he was gripping it closely.

"Hurry!" I gasped. Billy had raised the gun.

"Al…most…." He fired; the sound was like an explosion. I couldn't see if he had hit him.

"He's still standing!" I gasped.

"Fuck." He said. Billy was still standing.

"Just Re…" then suddenly Billy fell on his knees, then on his side. Jacob stood, grabbed his gun off the ground, and fired into the dead body 3 times before stopping. He looked up towards us, and waved.

"You did it!" I said excitedly. He was grinning wildly.

"I did! I…"

"AHHH!" Suddenly Emmet was unconscious.

Sam

I had completely forgotten about him, in all the excitement. He had a large rock in his hand and had fallen over after bashing Emmet upside the head.

"Got you, got you!" he started laughing and struggled to get up.

I jumped up and turned, it was still there.

Father's gun

I ran quickly to the fire, and picked it up. Sam had stood back up, the gun over his head.

"SAM!" I yelled. He turned, stared in shock at the gun, and dropped the rock, it fell dangerously close to Emmet's head.

"You killed my father." I said.

"You hurt my friend, and now I am going to make you pay." I knew that if I did this, I would possibly become just like Jake, did I really want that?

It didn't matter anymore

"This is for all the people you've murdered." I said.

I fired

A large hole appeared in his chest. He stared at it for a second then looked back up and stumbled backwards and fell of the cliff

My revenge was complete

I tossed the gun over the cliff, I saw Jacob getting one of the horses that had stayed for some reason and he started riding towards us. I quickly ran to Emmet.

"Emmet?" He was unconscious but had a large gash in his head. I put my hand in front of his mouth, I felt his breath.

"Alive." I chuckled. I sat down next to him and waited. Soon the horse appeared, its rider still on top of it. He got off and slowly walked to us. He stared at me, probably at the bruises on my neck from the choking. Then he looked at Emmet. I noticed that he had taken his shirt off and was using it to cover his bleeding arm.

"You ok?" he said.

"I'm fine…"

"Did you do it?"

"Look over the cliff." I chuckled. He did and smirked.

"Nice." He checked Emmet's pulse.

"He's fine." I said.

"Ya, he is." Emmet groaned, getting up and grabbing his head.

"God…"

"Nice shot Emmet."

"Thanks." He chuckled. I suddenly started laughing, startling them both.

"What?" Jake said. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing I just…realized. Today's…my birthday."

They smiled and so did I

We got in Jakes car and drove

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, back to Forks…they should be over my whole murder of them now…"

"Oh! You're payment!..."

"Ah, forget it Seth…I've already lost count on what you owe me." I just smiled.

"Actually, can you take me to the bus station?" Emmet said. I stared surprised.

"Why?"

"Kid, I'm heading home…Sam's dead now, I have no reason to be here anymore." I frowned. Suddenly we arrived at the bus station; he had his bag over his shoulder.

"Well kid, it's been fun." He chuckled. I frowned.

"About your wife…" he just raised his hand.

"Don't worry kid…" We hugged and he let me go.

"See you around." He turned and got on the bus.

"Get to a hospital and get it checked out!" the bus closed and he was gone. I turned; people were staring at Jacob, who was standing there, shirtless, and bloody.

"We should…"

"I'm fine; I just need to get to Alice. She can fix me up. She always does." After that, we drove for a few days until finally arriving back in Forks. The first place we went was Alice's Bar. When we got there, the place was deserted besides her. She took him in the back and properly fixed him up.

I spent the rest of my time with him, fucking and him telling me stories of his past. Past jobs, etc. But I knew it couldn't last, I would have to go back eventually. I was probably missing, she would know because right after we left the hotel, I had mailed that letter and she surly would have received it by now.

"So are you going back?" Jacob asked curiously as we lay in bed one morning. He had a private room all to himself in the back of the bar; it had a bed and a window, with a TV, and a small closet and mini fridge, and a tiny bathroom with a sink, toilet, and bathtub, but no shower.

It had been two weeks sense the fight in Arizona

"I'm still deciding." I said, laying my head against his chest. We were naked in his bed; we had got done trying other…very violent sexual acts I probably shouldn't go into.

"Well…it doesn't matter to me. I can wait…till you're 18 if that…"

"No…it's not that it's…my sister, my little one, she's only 7…and my mother is a complete idiot…"

"Parent's suck don't they?" he chuckled. I laughed.

"They do…" I stared at his chin before talking.

"I have to go back…until I'm 18 and can do what I want. Finish school…" he smiled.

"Ok, I'll take you back myself…when you turn 18, I'll be here waiting for you." And so that's what happened. I left for home, and I stayed there for 2 years. It was horrible, not having sex and not being able to see him, but I waited patiently, biding my time, until the day I turned 18. I left, hugging my sister and promising to visit for all the big holidays.

I got on a train and came back to Forks. I got to the bar, Alice was behind the counter.

The place was full, but the one that drew my eye was the man with a 5 o clock shadow and an eye-patch. I smirked and walked up to him, he was alone. He didn't notice me until I sat down across from him.

"Excuse me." I said with a smirk. He turned on me and that amused smile of his crossed his face.

"I hear you are a man with True Grit, and that's exactly what I'm looking for."

**Ok…I know it was long and this was originally going to be 2 separate chaps but I figured, fuck it, and just went for it haha. I hope you all enjoyed, please review, and please read the final Black and Clearwater Detective Agency when that comes out…that I warn you so far in my planning, has about 22 chapters already…Hahaha. **

**Anyway, Love you all, please review!**


End file.
